


Run Away

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Laura took Carmilla's advice and they just ran away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

Laura was giddy as she sipped her almost-too-sweet butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks as she looked at the map and tried to decide where to go next. Carmilla frowned as she sucked on the blood-flavored lollipop.

"This tastes nothing like blood." The vampire muttered as JP, LaFontaine, and Perry were snuggled together on the other side of the booth as JP took the photo of the three of them together.

"I doubt they hired vampire tasters to ensure the flavor was realistic." Laura said, rolling her eyes playfully. "I want to go the Quidditch Pitch, what about you all?"

"Gringotts." JP replied crisply, "I want to see the Goblins."

"Madam Malkins'." Perry suggested, "We could pick up some robes or something."

"The Apothecary," LaFontaine shrugged, "I want to see what kind of old-school chemistry stuff they have there." 

"Four way tie," Laura mused, "what about you Carmilla?"

"Let's go to all of them, but I'm partial to Knockturn Alley."

Laura couldn't help but smile at that. "Of course you are. You're such a Slytherin."

Carmilla took mock offense at that. "That is just stereotyping, Laura Hollis. I'll have you know Pottermore sorted me into Ravenclaw."

Laura puckered her lips at that. "Really? I guess you can still surprise me, Carm."

Carmilla blushed at that as she tried to play it cool. "Yeah, well, hurry up with your drink so we can go."

She chugged the last of her butterbeer and slammed it down on the table as she got up. "Okay, let's do this." She turned towards her girlfriend. "Carm, thanks for suggested that we can just run away from Silas." Laura felt a bit of a chill come on, and hoped that they could get some robes at Madam Malkin's.

Carmilla's arms embraced her as she whispered into Laura's ear. "I'm glad you agreed; with everything that happened, I've had my kill."

Laura looked up to Carmilla, uncertain if she had heard her right. _She meant that she's had her fill, right?_  "What?" She felt a bit fuzzy and lightheaded.

"That I would kill." 

The cold was biting now as Laura knew she was lying on the floor, the ceiling looking nothing like the Wizarding World of Harry Potter nor the Three Broomsticks. 

She was in the Dean's house again.

Carmilla's face was red with blood, and her eyes were wide in shock and remorse.

"Carm?" Laura asked, feeling her heart pulse too fast as she could feel the hot pool of blood pouring out of her neck. She always expected this to hurt, but it didn't. 

All she could feel was disappointment in not leaving when she could have; when Carmilla begged her to.

"Why didn't you stay away? Oh my god, Laura!" Carmilla cried out remorsefully. "I warned you that I would kill..."


End file.
